dancingfireflyfandomcom-20200214-history
TheLoreMakerAndGrandMasterOfHistory‘S dump
The Earth is Flat * By Me and A Friend The government would have you believe that the Earth, our home, is spherical. You may quote satellite evidence of Earth’s shape. These supposed facts are actually LIES. The other celestial bodies are spherical, yes, but this does not mean Earth is spherical. Earth, as the only known supporter of life, is obviously not a planet and is something very special. And gravity? Well, Earth is constantly accelerating while going upwards so it stays flat. OPEN YOUR EYES, CITIZENS OF THIS PLANE! In the rest of this article, we shall tell you the other truths the government is COVERING UP. First of all, remember that PHOTOSHOP exists! Just like how many use it to make models skinnier, the government uses this tool to make the Earth seem rounder. Yes, you read this correctly. Google Earth is a SCAM! It is made of many small maps put together in a spherical shape. Secondly, after numerous failures, such as the tragedy of Apollo 1, NASA deemed it best to FAKE the moon landing. As whichever country landed on the moon first would be seen as the most scientifically progressive nation, the government decided it was best to FAKE the landing. There is evidence for this if you simply look. If you examine a picture of the Lunar Lander from Apollo 11, you can easily see it is not capable of making it to the moon. It appears to be made of cardboard, curtain rods, gold foil, and other miscellaneous items. All of these materials were visibly held together with scotch tape. It resembles a kindergartener’s art project. Quoting reputable source Mizzle, going to the moon in the Lunar Lander is “like trying to sail around in the ocean in a tennis shoe.” Now, to disprove the flat earth theory, you may point to the Sinking Ship Effect. For those that are not aware of this, the Sinking Ship Effect is the “fact” that objects that distance themselves from the viewer seem to sink into the earth. This “fact” had been used since ancient times to “prove” the earth is spherical. This “fact” is a LIE. In various books, this effect is shown to not be as ironclad as thought to be. Sometimes it happens, and at other times it does not. Some say that this effect occurs at stormy oceans, but does not in calmer waters. Others say that the effect comes from atmospheric refraction. As this effect is INCONSISTENT, it is INVALID. You might be asking what Earth looks like if it is not the sphere it is shown to be. In all of the ideas, the continents are spread out around the North Pole with the continents and oceans creating a circle outlined by ice. After this, theories vary. One of the most common beliefs is that Antarctica is this Ice Wall. Shapewise, this is somewhat similar to a bucket of ice with the continents floating in the waters of the oceans. Another idea is that instead of an Ice Wall, Antarctica is a continent surrounding the earth. This makes Earth seem more like a plate instead of a bucket. A third common theory is that, while there is an Ice Wall, it is not Antarctica. Antarctica is a distant continent inside the Ice Wall. There are likely other concepts about the image of the Flat Earth, but these are a few of the most well-known. Information comes from https://wiki.tfes.org/The_Flat_Earth_Wiki, a website run by the Flat Earth Society. *This is satirical and not meant to be taken seriously, a fact known by anyone who passed 3rd-grade science, which flat-earthers evidently have not Category:Dumps